


Vigil

by nemo_baker



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4632042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemo_baker/pseuds/nemo_baker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt from anon: I wish you would write a fic where Ianto is super stressed out and overworked and Jack makes him take a break and takes care of him uwu</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vigil

**Author's Note:**

> For the "I wish you would write a fic where..." meme on tumblr. [Original Post](http://stoatsandwich.tumblr.com/post/115856884621/send-me-an-anonymous-ask-completing-the-sentence)

“Ianto.”

“Good evening, Jack.”

“It’s three in the morning.”

“Oh. Well good morning, then.”

Jack sighed, and leaned against the door to the lower level of the Archives. Ianto was sitting cross-legged in front of a wall of shelves, a stack of case files beside him. He’d turned away from his task when Jack entered the room a moment ago, and Jack could see the utter exhaustion written across the other man’s face.

“Why are you still working?” Jack asked.

“Because I’m not done yet.”

“Yeah, okay, but this will all still be here tomorrow. After you’ve _slept_.”

Ianto’s bloodshot eyes grew dark at the mention of sleep, and he shook his head. “I’d prefer to keep going.”

“Too bad,” Jack said, stepping forward and prying a manila folder from Ianto’s hands. “Come on.”

“But–”

“I will order you to go to sleep, if I have to.”

Scowling, Ianto took the outstretched hand Jack offered. Jack did his best to hide his alarm and exasperation when he felt Ianto’s fingers tremble. He pulled Ianto to his feet, and began to lead him upstairs.

“This is the fourth time I’ve had to come and get you this week,” Jack said conversationally.

“I know.”

“Something’s bothering you.”

“I’m okay.”

“You want to talk about it?”

“Not particularly.”

Ianto swayed slightly, and Jack snaked an arm securely around his waist. They made their laborious way up to Jack’s office, Ianto’s head lolling onto Jack’s shoulder. They managed to clamber down the ladder to Jack’s bunker, and Jack deposited Ianto on the bed in the center of the room. He kneeled down at the end of the bed, untying Ianto’s dress shoes and sliding them off the younger man’s feet.

Although Ianto was still sitting upright, his eyes were closed when Jack got up from the floor to sit beside him on the mattress.

“Can you do your tie?” Jack asked gently.

“Yeah.”

Slowly, methodically, the pair got ready for bed. Although Ianto appeared to be already half-asleep, he managed the knot in his tie with ease, as well as the buttons on his shirt. Jack watched him, worrying his lip at the dark circles that seemed etched into the skin under his lover’s eyes. He coaxed Ianto under the covers, then slid into bed himself.

They settled, Jack pressing himself against Ianto’s back, trailing kisses over the skin of his shoulder. Ianto let out a quiet huff.

“Stop it. Can’t sleep with you doing that.”

“Thought you didn’t want to sleep,” Jack countered.

“No. I just don’t want to dream.”

Suddenly, Ianto’s recent behavior made a bit more sense. “You’ve been having nightmares.”

“Yes.”

“About something in particular?”

“No. Just… memories.”

“Alright,” Jack stroked Ianto’s pale skin with the pad of his thumb. “Want me to wake you up? If you start dreaming?”

Ianto nodded. “Thank you.”

From then on, only Ianto’s steady breaths interrupted the silence of the night. Jack held Ianto close, and listened to the reassuring sound.  



End file.
